The Only Man I Need Now
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kau tahu kan, Kanra, teman terbaik seseorang yang patah hati adalah alkohol. Shinra alias ShizuKanra, agak ga jelas, mungkin SANGAT OOC, mungkin lagi-lagi fluff gagal. Banget. Don't like don't read. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Only Man I Need Now

**Summary:** Kau tahu kan, Kanra, teman terbaik seseorang yang patah hati adalah alkohol.

**Pairing:** Shinra alias Shizuo/Kanra, huehehe… dan sedikit hint Tsugaru/Psyche, Roppi/Tsuki atau vice versa, dan Delic/Hibiya.

**Rate:** T aja.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Ahai, pertama kalinya bikin Shizuo/Kanra. Shizuo, Kanra, disingkat jadinya… Shinra? Ahaha~! Saia bisa-bisa dibedah Shinra yang beneran nanti, huehehe…

Saia terinspirasi dari sebuah 'broken heart quotes' yang saia dapatkan di internet. Jadi, kalau saia nangkep maksud dari quote itu adalah, sangking 'heart broken'-nya cewek ini, sampe-sampe dia jadi mabuk-mabukkan terus dan dia hanya butuh bantender untuk ngelayanin dia minum.

Dan sedikit saia spin-off quote tersebut menjadi cerita ini dimana satu-satunya pria yang Kanra butuhkan adalah bartender. Yang bernama Heiwajima Shizu-chan *ditimpuk vending machine*. Karena Shizuko sepertinya terlalu kuat untuk bisa hancur karena patah hati (plus lagi, dia lemah banget sama alkohol), jadi saia gunakan Kanra. Lagian... Shizuo emang udah dari sononya bartender, muhehehe...

Ya, cukup bacotan ga guna ini.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**The only man I need now… is the bartender.**_

_**-Broken Hearts quote-**_

* * *

Kanra menyusuri jalan pulang dengan wajah kusut. Matanya agak sembab, badannya lemas, bajunya basah kuyup, sepatu boots sebetisnya mungkin penuh terisi air hujan yang terus-terusan mengguyur kota, rambutnya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang agak bergelombang, tergerai lurus karena beratnya air di rambutnya.

Padahal hari ini seharusnya hari yang spesial baginya. Seharusnya dia hari ini berpesta atau setidaknya sedang berada di sebuah restoran mahal atau apalah yang setidaknya bisa menghangatkannya dan mencegahnya basah karena guyuran hujan yang kejam. Harusnya hari ini pacarnya datang menjemputnya dengan sebuah mobil, minimal Audi, atau Limousine, atau Ferrari (okay, dia mulai meracau), dan bukannya meneleponnya bahwa dia tidak jadi datang. Apalagi memutuskannya lewat telepon!

_Harusnya_ hari ini sempurna!

"Kyaa!" pekik Kanra ketika sebuah mobil dengan tidak tahu dirinya melintas dengan cepat di sampingnya yang berjalan dekat dengan pagar pembatas jalan dan membuat genangan air kotor di jalan raya menciprati, oh, ralat, mengguyur dirinya yang sudah kedinginan. "Hei! Mobil bodoh!" rutuk Kanra pada mobil yang sudah jauh.

"Ugh. Mobil bodoh. Genangan air bodoh. Hujan bodoh. Kei bodoh," gumamnya sambil hampir menangis lagi.

Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini, Kei, pacar Kanra, bersikap agak beda. Pemuda itu selalu gugup ketika dekat dengannya, selalu terbata ketika ingin bicara dengannya, _selalu _mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kanra.

Semua gadis normal, dan bahkan yang tidak normal seperti Kanra, tentu saja menanggapi itu sebagai; "Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Hey, ayo tunangan denganku," atau yang semacamnya.

Pagi tadi, Kanra mendapat pesan dari Kei bahwa pacarnya itu mau bicara padanya. Mereka tadinya akan bertemu di taman jam tiga sore. Lalu jam tiga sore, Kanra mendapat pesan yang isinya mengatakan bahwa pacarnya sibuk, maka jam bertemu diundur jadi jam empat. Lalu, menjadi jam lima.

Dan akhirnya, pesan terakhir mengatakan bahwa Kei tidak bisa datang.

Lalu, masuk panggilan dari Kei yang meminta maaf karena tidak jadi datang karena ada halangan, Kanra bertanya halangan apa, dan pacarnya itu berteriak marah-marah tidak jelas, sesuatu tentang halangan itu bukan urusan Kanra, dan akhirnya mengatakan bahwa dia tadinya ingin menemui Kanra untuk minta putus.

Kanra menangis dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa pilu.

Entah karena tergerak oleh tangisannya atau karena merasa bahwa generasi muda akan semakin hancur begitu mendengar makian-makian yang tidak pantas dan tidak seharusnya terlontar dari mulut gadis muda bertubuh _petite_ dan berwajah manis macam dia.

Pokoknya dia menangis. Titik. Tanpa koma.

Kanra mengambil _handphone_ kedap airnya dari tas. Untung saja dia berjaga-jaga karena hari ini agak mendung. Kalau dia bawa _handphone_-nya yang biasa, bagaimana dia menelepon sekarang?

"_Moshi moshi, Delic disini~!__"_

"Delic, jemput aku."

"_Apa nona Kanra tersesat dan membutuhkanku untuk menjemputnya?"_

"Delic, diam. Jemput aku dan bawakan aku baju ganti."

"_Dalaman juga?"_

"Tentu saja, idiot. Kau kira aku bisa apa bepergian tanpa dalaman?"

"_Berarti__,__ aku boleh membuka lemarimu?"_

"Suruh Psyche. Dan kalau kau berani menyentuh sehelai benang dari pakaianku, akan ku** kau, dan akan kubakar **mu, lalu aku juga akan me** **mu, dan membelah kepalamu, membedahnya dan meneliti isinya, dan setelah aku selesai menelitinya, akan kucincang otakmu sampai halus dan kuberikan pada kucing peliharaanku."

"_Ouch. Kedengarannya menyakitkan."_

"Dan akan lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau kau tidak kesini cepat-cepat."

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Geez, kau tidak usah sampai membedah kepalaku. Aku tidak mau menjadi idola kampus yang berwajah tampan tapi tidak punya otak."_

"Cepat!"

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

"Cepat putuskan sambungan teleponnya!"

"_Kau belum bilang kau ada dimana."_

"Pakai GPS apa salahnya? Cepat siapkan!"

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

Kanra memutuskan hubungan telepon. Dia heran kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan orang semacam Delic, selain karena apartemen tempat dia dan adik-adiknya tinggal dan apartemen tempat keluarga Heiwajima (minus Kasuka dan kakak Delic yang paling tua) tinggal. Kenapa bukan dengan anggota lain dari keluarga Heiwajima, seperti Tsugaru misalnya? Atau Tsukishima yang _innocent_ dan menarik untuk digoda? Atau Kasuka yang datar? Atau kakak Delic yang belum pernah dia temui, misalnya?

Oh, ya. Kanra baru ingat. Dekat dengan Tsugaru berarti dia harus siap untuk digentayangi oleh Psyche yang siap menebasnya walaupun dia adalah kakaknya. Terlalu banyak menggoda Tsukishima berarti dia harus siap untuk dicekik atau diiris-iris atau dimutilasi atau dibakar hidup-hidup atau… apapun yang mengerikan oleh adiknya yang satu lagi, Roppi. Kasuka terlalu _expressionless_ dan Kanra malas dekat orang tanpa ekspresi, walaupun jika dia aktor terkenal sekalipun.

Dekat dengan Delic selalu menyenangkan karena dia bisa melihat Hibiya yang bersikap tsundere setiap waktu dengan pura-pura tidak cemburu padahal jengkel setengah mati. Lagipula, Delic mungkin adalah orang yang paling menyenangkan untuk diajak senang-senang yang Kanra tahu.

Dan yang terakhir itu… harus ditanya juga? Tentu saja karena Kanra bahkan belum pernah melihatnya, kakak Delic itu, secara langsung. Dia hanya tahu dari Delic bahwa kakaknya yang paling tua itu berumur 24 tahun, lebih tua tiga tahun darinya dan Delic, bekerja sebagai bartender di bar yang lumayan ternama di Ikebukuro, berambut pirang seperti ketiga saudaranya, dan selalu gampang marah.

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah berjalan begitu cepat dan mobil putih Delic sudah berada di sampingnya dan pengemudianya sudah keluar di bawah naungan payung berwarna putih. "Yo, Kanra-chan," panggil temannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bajuku?"

"Ini," jawab Delic sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi baju Kanra dan sebuah _fur_ _coat_ hitam.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kanra sambil celingukan mencari tempat untuk ganti baju seperti misalnya minimarket, atau toko kecil, atau apapun. Tidak menemukan satupun, Kanra membuka pintu mobil Delic dan masuk. "Jangan mengintip atau ancamanku tadi akan benar-benar kulakukan."

Delic hanya menggidikkan bahunya sedikit dan berbalik agar tidak melihat ke dalam mobil.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Kanra diam dan menangis.

Sampai ketika dia melihat bahwa Delic bukan membawanya ke arah rumah.

"Delic, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Sebuah senyum nakal terpampang di wajah Delic. "Ke satu tempat," jawabnya.

* * *

Mobil putih milik Delic berhenti di satu tempat.

Kanra turun dari mobil dengan wajah kesal, begitu juga Delic. "Kau tahu, Kanra? Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu mencurigai orang, tahu."

"Ya, aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau langsung menjawab kau akan membawaku ke Ikebukuro!"

"Eh?"

"Caramu menjawab itu seakan-akan kau akan membawaku ke sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa mencelakaiku atau melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku, tahu!"

Delic tertawa. "Ahahaha… maaf, maaf. Cara penyampaianku salah. Ehehe…"

Kanra memasang wajah kesal terbaiknya. "Jadi, ini dimana?"

"Tempat Shizu-nii-chan bekerja. Kau tahu, kan, Kanra, teman terbaik seseorang yang patah hati adalah alkohol."

Delic menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bar yang ramai dan terus menyeretnya sampai ke _counter_ di tengah ruangan besar itu.

"Shizu-nii-chan~!" seru Delic memanggil seorang pria yang ada di sudut lain _counter_ itu.

"Oh, Delic," sapa pria itu sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Lalu dia sadar di samping Delic ada Kanra. "Tumben kau kesini dengan teman, biasanya sendirian. Supaya bisa menggoda gadis-gadis seumuranmu. Padahal, kalau tidak salah, kau sudah punya pacar, kan? Siapa namanya? Hibiya?" lanjutnya, agak sedikit melenceng jauh dari pokok pembicaraan.

"Nii-chan, ini Kanra. Dia teman sekampusku dan, ya… kami sering berada di kelas yang sama makanya bisa berteman. Apartemen kami juga sebelahan. Oh, iya. Dia juga kakaknya Hibiya."

"Aku Heiwajima Shizuo, senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar si pria pirang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Orihara Kanra. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Shizu-chan," balas Kanra sambil menyalami tangan Shizuo yang agak kasar.

Shizuo seakan mematung mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu 'imut'. "Er… panggil aku 'Shizuo' saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau memanggilmu 'Shizu-chan'. Boleh kan?" balas Kanra sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mungkin kalau Kanra bukan perempuan, Shizuo sudah melemparnya dengan meja _counter_.

"Deli-chan, kau kesini. Sudah lama sekali, ya?" sapa sebuah suara lagi. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan seragam barteder yang mirip dengan punya Shizuo datamg memasuki _counter_.

Seorang wanita di ujung lain _counter_ itu mengangkat tangannya dan Shizuo bersiap untuk melayani wanita itu, tapi temannya mehanannya. "Kau layani mereka berdua saja. Aku yang layani wanita itu," ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Er… terima kasih, Konoe?" balas Shizuo, bingung apa dia harus berterima kasih atau marah karena itu berarti dia akan menghadapi gadis menyebalkan yang memanggilnya 'Shizu-chan' lebih lama lagi. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku mau vodka pakai susu dan cream~!" jawab Delic. "Gratiskan, ya?"

Shizuo ingin menyentil kepala adiknya yang satu ini. "Kalau aku hitung minuman yang aku gratiskan padamu tiap kau kesini selama tiga bulan terakhir, itu sudah bisa menjadi gajiku selama empat bulan, tahu."

"Aku mau Smirnoff," ujar Kanra, merasa sedikit diabaikan.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Semenit kemudia, minuman mereka berdua sudah siap di meja. "Ingat, ini terakhir kalinya aku menggratiskan minuman untukmu, Delic."

"Minumanku juga, Shizu-chan?"

"Iya, kutu."

Kanra kaget dengan panggilan itu. "Eh? Kenapa kutu? Yang lebih bagus sedikit, apa salahnya?"

"Tidak. Kau cukup dengan 'kutu' saja."

"Kejam~! Pun~, pun~!" Kanra sedikit merajuk, pura-pura.

Sementara Delic hanya bisa sedikit heran. Kakaknya sedikit kurang teperamen dari biasanya.

* * *

Kanra sedikit mabuk, Delic sudah berkeliaran entah kemana di dalam bar itu.

"Nee, Shizu-chan… kau pernah diputuskan wanita?" tanya Kanra sambil memainkan buah cheri dalam gelas _cocktail_-nya. Kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja bar.

"Er… belum."

"Memutuskan wanita, kalau begitu?"

"Belum juga."

"Kau belum pernah punya pacar?"

"Ya."

Kanra tertawa sedikit. "Padahal Shizu-chan sepertinya baik, ya?"

"Kau mabuk."

"Iya."

Keduanya diam dan Shizuo merasa kesunyian ini terasa begitu… tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Aku diputuskan lewat telepon hari ini."

"Oh."

Kanra merengut mendengar tanggapan yang dia dapat. "Berikan aku tanggapan yang lebih antusias sedikit, kenapa? Kau tidak suka mendengarku mengoceh?"

"Baguslah kau sadar kau aku tidak suka mendengarmu mengoceh," balas Shizuo sambil mengelap gelas yang ada di tangannya. Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, dia senang mendengar Kanra yang mengoceh dari tadi. Tentang ootoro yang enak, tentang adik-adiknya yang tidak normal, tentang apapun. Apalagi ketika Kanra mengatakan dia 'sepertinya baik'.

"Kejamnya…" keluh Kanra sambil kembali memainkan buah cheri.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Shizuo pada akhirnya agar suasana tidak tanggung seperti ini. Kanra memandangnya. "Apa?"

"Kukira kau tidak suka mendengarku mengoceh."

Shizuo menyimpan gelas pada gantungan gelas di belakangnya. "Tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau teman adikku bunuh diri karena tidak ada yang meu mendengarkannya curhat tentang betapa patah hatinya dia sekarang."

Kanra tertawa kecil. Dan Shizuo menemukan dirinya menyukai tawa itu. "Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Sepertinya setelah aku putus dengannya, satu-satunya pria yang aku butuhkan adalah bartender," ujar Kanra sambil tertawa lebih keras tanpa tahu apa yang dia sebabkan dengan kalimat itu. Wajah Shizuo merah dan panas, sementara hatinya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa maksud Kanra adalah pria _yang berprofesi sebagai_ bartender untuk melayaninya dengan minuman-minuman beralkohol supaya dia bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Jadi, kau mau menceritakannya padaku atau tidak?" tanya Shizuo.

Kanra mengangguk dan menceritakannya pada Shizuo.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Kanra masih juga senang bermain ke bar tempat Shizuo bekerja, dengan atau tanpa Delic. Dan berhubung Kanra suka sekali ketiduran sampai bar tutup, Shizuo memutuskan untuk pindah untuk sementara ke Shinjuku, tempat saudara-saudaranya tinggal, supaya dia tidak harus bolak-balik Shinjuku-Ikebukuro karena dia harus mengantar Kanra pulang ataupun merepotkan Delic dengan menelepon adiknya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Kanra yang teler.

Dan percakapan ini terjadi ketika Shizuo sudah pindah ke Shinjuku, pada suatu hari ketika dia dan Kanra sama-sama baru belanja bulanan.

"Nee, Shizu-chan, kau tahu? Rasanya sampai sekarang juga, satu-satunya pria yang aku butuhkan adalah bartender."

"Oh."

Kanra cemberut di depannya. "Shizu-chan tidak romantis," cercanya sambil terus berjalan mendahului Shizuo yang membawa belanjaannya _dan_ Kanra.

"Kau berharap aku romatis ketika aku sedang susah berjalan karena tanganku penuh begini, hah?" tanya Shizuo agak kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berharap Shizu-chan tahu bahwa satu-satunya pria yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah bartender bernama Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Eh?"

"Ufufu~! Kalau kau jalan sepelan itu, aku tinggalkan~!' ujar Kanra sambil berjalan makin cepat.

"H-hei! Kutu! Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu?" panggil Shizuo.

"Yang mana, ya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Ya, kata orang-orang juga… _figure it out yourself_, ahaha~!" balas Kanra sambil berjalan menjauh, berharap Shizuo tidak melihat wajahnya yang sekarang semerah tomat.

Sementara Shizuo berjalan semakin pelan agar Kanra agak jauh dan tidak bisa melihat wajah semerah kepiting rebusnya. Dan juga senyum tipisnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Okay, that was a bit crappy. Ya, ga banyak yang bisa dituntut dari storyline 15 menit :/ (Ya, saia sedang memainkan tantangan kurang kerjaan itu lagi, huehehehe…). Kali ini saia menang, by the way (ga ada yang mau tahu).

Ada yang mau ikut merayakan kebahagiaan saia dengan meripiu? :D


End file.
